This invention relates to a ground working attachment for powered hand-held rotary devices to work the ground such as weeding or cultivating the ground especially for lawns and gardens.
Powered hand-held rotary devices having a blade assembly or a flexible cord assembly attached thereto for trimming and weeding around the lawn or garden are well known in the art. Larger implements which are adapted to be pulled by a tractor for cultivating, furrowing, or working the ground in some manner are also known in the art. However, none of the prior art discloses a ground working attachment of the present invention.
One known prior art is a PRONG-EQUIPPED GARDEN TOOL, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,466, which comprises an elongate shaft having a handle at one end and a plurality of circumferentially spaced prongs at the other end.
Another known prior art is a SOIL CULTIVATING TINES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,289, which comprises a tine having an upper fastening portion which is tightly received in a holder with the lower portion being ground engageable.
Another known prior art is a GROUND WORKING IMPLEMENT ASSEMBLY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,089, which comprises a handle and a plurality of implement heads.
Another known prior art is a ROTARY WEEDING MACHINE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,125, which comprises a transverse tool bar adapted to be attached to a three-point hitch of a tractor, two wheels mounted at each end of the tool bar, and a plurality of vertical shafts mounted for rotation on the tool bar and each supporting a soil-working device adapted to cut the weeds between rows of plants.
Another known prior art is a ROTARY FURROWING TOOL, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,871, which comprises a cylindrical rim, a cutting blade means for cutting a vertically arranged longitudinal slit in the ground, and a dig-out tooth means for pulverizing and removing the soil next to the slit.
Another known prior art is a ROTARY WEEDER OR CULTIVATOR APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,227, which comprises a triangular frame, guards mounted on an endless drive mechanism upon the frame, and cultivator elements mounted upon the guards.
Another known prior art is a ROTARY WEEDING AND EDGING ATTACHMENT FOR ROTARY POWER SOURCE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,293, which comprises a skirt, cleats to anchor the skirt to the ground, a hub fixed atop the skirt, a shaft rotatably extending through the hub, and a blade attached to the bottom of the shaft.
Another known prior art is a PLANT REMOVING, MOVING AND TRIMMING APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,521, which comprises a helical coil assembly mounted on a shaft at right angles to the coil.
None of the prior art disclosed above describes or suggests the ground working device for portable powered rotary devices which penetrates the surface of the ground and can be easily conveniently used in restricted places.